


Exactly What He Needed

by BaristaKitty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Cheating, Friends With Benefits, M/M, affair, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaristaKitty/pseuds/BaristaKitty
Summary: A commission for Antigone56!Prompt: Munakata and Chisa were in love, but even before they got married he couldn't stay away from Juzo. After Munakata and Chisa married, Munakata found he still couldn't stay away from Juzo. Every time they got a moment alone Munakata would be all over him. It was hard for Juzo, he knew Munakata didn't really love him. And they both felt guilty about it, but they dealt with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antigone56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antigone56/gifts).



“Kyosuke looks great in white, doesn’t he?”

Yukizome said, hands clasped together and resting against her chest. She sighed dreamily as she and Sakakura watched Munakata straighten his tie in the store window.

Sakakura didn’t comment, because he wasn’t even sure if it was a real question, but he gave a small nod that neither of them noticed. Yukizome likely didn’t expect a response from him.

Even though he’d heard her (they’d only taken three steps in front of him before he’d stopped to check himself), Munakata didn’t comment, either, because he wanted to finish up with their shopping--he typically had people buy his expensive suits for him, but Yukizome had been enthusiastic about helping him buy something “personal” for the wedding (even though, to Sakakura, it basically looked like she’d wanted to play dress-up with him as her doll of choice).  

He wasn’t sure why he in particular had to be dragged along for this, and quite frankly, he’d rather be back at home. Maybe watch TV, relax with a bottle of wine. Lift some weights. Sleep.  _ Something  _ that wasn’t  _ this _ .

But Munakata had insisted that he come along, complained that if he didn’t, Yukizome would keep him at the shopping mall the entire night and he didn’t want to be out that long when he still had work to do back in his office at Hope’s Peak.

The wedding was in two weeks, and he wanted to leave no loose ends untied. 

Yukizome often chastised him for overworking (which Sakakura agreed with--but that passion was something about Munakata that he admired), so he was making an effort to avoid any business calls during their honeymoon.

It was good, Sakakura told himself, that she had the guts to tell him to take it easy once in a while.

It was good for Munakata, who never slowed down. 

And he had no doubts that Yukizome would make him happy, since she already did, but Sakakura wondered how things would be afterwards.

If maybe something would change.

If Munakata would lose interest in him, or have less use of him.

Even if that did happen, it wouldn’t be important, because as long as Munakata was happy, Sakakura would be happy  _ for _ him, and he’d repeat that statement until it felt true.

\- - - - -

The day of the wedding, Sakakura received the reassurance that he’d so desperately wanted, because with no one else in the room, Munakata rested an arm around his shoulder and smiled at their reflections in the mirror.

“Sakakura,” he said sternly.

“Yeah?”

“That comment Yukizome made the other day, about how I look good in white. Do you think so?”

Munakata  _ did  _ look good in white, and he knew it. But that smug look on his face was something else Sakakura loved about him, and he couldn’t resist it.

“Of course I do,” Sakakura answered very matter-of-factly. “But y’know, you gotta be careful. Drink too much wine tonight and you’ll stain it.”

“That’s the burden of being in a position of power--transparency,” Munakata sighed heavily, resting his head against the other’s shoulder and squeezing his arm. “I figure that this is practice...literal practice for when I’m headmaster. I still have a long road ahead of me, and today is just a pit stop on the way there. But I’m closer. Every day. Thanks to you.”

This level of forwardness took Sakakura by surprised, and he felt his face blush. Just a bit.

“Thanks to me, huh?” he said, trying to play it as if the complement hadn’t been exactly what he’d wanted to hear. 

“Thanks to you. I’ve come a long way, Sakakura, but I couldn’t have made it this far without you. You’ve always been a faithful companion to me, a confidant, someone I could trust...and those are hard to come by.”

Sakakura wanted to tell him that he felt the same way, that if not for Munakata reaching out to him to come back to school when they were teenagers and all but dragging him out of those underground fighting tournaments, he would probably dead, or still fighting down there.

But he couldn’t find the words right now, because the reality was still eating at his brain that Munakata was getting married today, and not to him. He was just the best man, and no one would ever be none the wiser.

Munakata smiled softly, closed his eyes for a moment, and Sakakura reached up to clasp the hand resting on his shoulder. 

This was good enough.

It was always good enough. As long as Munakata still had a place for him in his life, as long Munakata still needed him…

“Sakakura.” Munakata’s voice, lacking its usual sternness, snapped him out of his thoughts. “We still have twenty minutes...until I have to be out there.”

Not even giving him the courtesy of a chance to answer, Munakata tilted Sakakura’s face to look at him. 

He kissed him, slowly at first, lips connecting gently, his thumb caressing his cheek. Sakakura was also irrationally a bit uncomfortable when he started things like this--it felt like how he probably kissed Yukizome. Slow and sweet, gentle and subtle, that was their relationship...but it wasn’t Sakukura’s and Munakata’s. Luckily, he didn’t keep him under that illusion for long--it wasn’t a minute past before Munakata had a fistful of his hair and was shoving his tongue down his throat, a rough hand on his back to keep him in place. 

The taste of Munakata was nearly always peppermint, because he’d gotten picky about never having bad breath, and Sakakura salivated at how strong it was nearly every time. 

It had always been like this, from the time they’d met each other, and Sakakura could never resist him.

Munakata had absolute power over him, and he knew that, because even when he’d tried, no one else in the world could get him hard like this. Munakata was the only one who could control him like this, make him satisfied with being a background shadow to his glistening sun. 

And he always noticed, too, the control he had: as Munakata broke their kiss, licking his lips seductively and chuckling playfully, he reached down and cupped the crotch of Sakakura’s pants. The bulge was painfully noticeable, and having Munakata grab at it only stained his boxers with precum.

“You really can’t stop yourself, huh?” Munakata stroked him through the cloth. “I suppose it can’t be helped, then.”

He kissed Sakakura again, this time holding his bottom lip between his teeth, applying just enough pressure to make it sting. 

He grinned. “You like my cock so much you’ve been thinking about fucking me all day, I bet.”

Sakakura’s cheeks turned pink at how quickly Munakata could slip into the mood so easily. “You’d be lost without me, Sakakura,” he said.

He flicked the other man’s dick, hard, knowing it wouldn’t hurt through his pants. “Like...a dog without its owner.” 

\- - - -

Sakakura really did feel like a dog missing his owner during the entire week that Munakata and Yukizome were on their honeymoon, and a small part of him was disgusted at how lost he felt. Wasn’t he  _ just _ thinking the other day that he was complacent with just knowing Munakata would still need him when he came back?

...He would still need him, right? 

No matter where he went or what he attempted to occupy himself with, it didn’t feel right not seeing Munakata for an entire day. And then another day. And then it had been a week, a week that had felt like a year.

Sakakura couldn’t call and bug him right now, because it would feel like a breach of privacy, like he was being clingy.

And he hated that it would feel like he was doing something he shouldn’t have, when all he wanted was to at least hear his voice--that was a simple enough request, right? 

It seemed only fair that sometimes, Munakata shouldn’t be so blind to his feelings.

Sakakura sat in his room at his apartment, holding a shot glass of scotch in his hand to try to take the edge off (but instead, he could feel it sharpening), idly watching some dime a dozen sitcom on TV. 

He couldn’t bring himself to process anything happening on the screen or why the studio audience laugh track was playing for the dozenth time. No matter what sort of distractions were in front of him, his mind always circled back to Munakata.

Thinking back to their time together at Hope’s Peak...that was the first time Sakakura ever got to feel like  _ somebody _ .

Munakata had buttoned the uniform coat for him, and listed off all the awards and prestige that the Hope’s Peak name carried as Sakakura stared at their reflections in the mirror, taking in the person he had become, acknowledging that he’d be nothing without the person beside him.

Not unlike just three days ago, at the wedding... 

It was natural that Munakata would have slowly distanced himself from Sakakura considering how much he looked up to this school, and that he would have made friends with other students that shared his more reputable upbringing...but he didn’t. He would’ve understood if he’d wanted to create some distance, Sakakura was used to people not wanting to associate with him, but Munakata never tried to push him away.

Inside school and outside alike, he never brushed Sakakura off even once or indicated that he disliked his company.

It didn’t bother him to be seen together--as friends.

But only as friends, no matter how intimate they’d become behind closed doors.

_ Still… _

Sakakura downed his shot. 

_ It still felt like I was the most important person to him. _

No matter what girls he dated back then, they never lasted long, and Munakata didn’t particularly seem to care, and therefore neither did Sakakura. 

If anything, it had been a relief back then to realize that the door to Munakata’s heart was revolving. Until their second year, when he’d met Yukizome and she stayed.

And not only did she stay, but he introduced her to Sakakura and encouraged her to hang out with them, which had been a first. 

Usually he knew their names (although he never remembered them past their expiration), might see them visiting Munakata during lunch, but that was the extent of his familiarity with them. 

Yukizome was a first girl to see a three month anniversary with Munakata.

And then a six month anniversary. Then a year. Then two.

And now, he was married to her, and there was nothing he could do, even if he’d wanted to.

\- - - -

Much to Sakakura’s relief, from the day Munakata returned from his honeymoon, nothing perceivable had changed between them--emotionally, anyway. They slid back into their old dynamic soon enough. 

Munakata wore a ring on his finger now, and Yukizome had moved into his apartment, but Sakakura could overlook the ring and he seldom ever visited Munakata’s home for no real reason. He just hadn’t ever made it a habit, and neither did Munakata, so that was that. 

And Sakakura was fine with that fact, but three months later, Munakata invited him over “for dinner”. 

Sitting on the couch of the headmaster’s office at the overseas HPA branch, Sakakura’s initial reaction was that he felt...startled. 

Munakata inviting him over? For dinner? 

He pictured Yukizome having cooked a full course meal, and that it would undoubtedly be delicious enough he’d be obligated to praise her. Munakata would follow suit, and Yukizome would blush, turning her face away, stuttering out how she just tried her hardest to be a good wife to him.

“No, thanks,” he decided, speaking a little too quickly. 

Munakata looked offended. “Why not?”

He certainly wasn’t used to rejection in any capacity, particularly from Sakakura, but even he had his limits. He wasn’t sure he could sit there and watch Munakata and his new wife play house.

“I actually ate before coming here, so…” he muttered, that being the best excuse he could think of.

“I see…” Munakata stood up, both hands on his desk. “Then it can’t be helped. It was going to be a surprise, but...I got a new bed.”

“What was wrong with your old one?”

“It wasn’t big enough for two people...but that’s not important.”

Sakakura regretted asking, felt himself suppressing a sigh. 

If he was remembering correctly, the bed was big enough for two people, but now that Munakata was having someone else next to him every night...he always did like his space. 

“What is important,” Munakata continued on, lowering his eyelids and giving Sakakura a sly grin, “is that I want you to help me break it in.” 

\- - - - -

 

Sakakura glanced around before ringing the doorbell (the front of the house had manicured flower bushes and trimmed trees decorating the yard now), making sure Yukizome was, indeed, not home as promised. Her car was gone, yes, but… 

A situation like this...Sakakura felt out of place. Like he should be wearing a suit or something. 

_ I’m just coming here to fool around, I don’t need no suit… _

It wasn’t long before Munakata answered the door...wearing a suit. _Great._ _I mean, he always wears suits, but still…_

“Sakakura,” Munakata said in greeting, nodding, holding the door open. 

“Uh...hey.” 

“Now,” he said, shutting the door firmly behind him, “I know I said that Chisa would be gone for a bit...sometimes she’s gone for an hour, sometimes she’s gone for thirty minutes...so let’s make this quick, shall we?” 

“Wait a second...you’re telling me you don’t even know when she’ll be back? Uh…”

Munakata looked him straight in the eye, holding him fast in his gaze. “You don’t mind, do you? This is a convenient time for me, Sakakura, I don’t have to be at work for hours…” 

“Well...if you’re cool with it, I guess not.”

“Good...well, follow me.”  

*********************

The bedroom was...frilly. It was becoming exceedingly obvious who was doing the decorating here. 

The bed itself wasn’t so bad, though--plain blue sheets tucked neatly into a king sized mattress.  _ Munakata probably bought these sheets, at least. They look like something he’d go for. Yukizome would’ve made them pink…with lace...and one of those bed skirts...whatever those things are for….  _

“Shut the door, Sakakura,” said Munakata sharply, breaking him out of his mental evaluations. 

“Right…” he replied, shutting it. He knew Munakata wanted him, even if he wasn’t directly saying it--he only got this pushy and abrupt when he was desperate.

For a brief, fleeting second, Sakakura felt himself wondering whether or not Yukizome could give him what he wanted. 

What he needed. 

She might make him happy, but that was different than satisfying Munakata’s thirst for control.  _ Maybe he doesn’t want to pin his wife down and pound her, maybe they just ‘make love’ or whatever-- _

“Sakakura. Come here. Now.”

_ Yeah, no….getting fucked is my role. I get it.  _

Sakakura did as he commanded, walked over to him, trying to look as confident as possible. Munakata reached out and grabbed his hand, pulled him closer, quicker than he could walk to him, and held his face steady by entangling a fist in his hair. He stared directly at him, as if he was sizing him up, deciding how far he wanted to go today. 

A half smile, then he was kissing him, nipping at him, catching his lip between his white, perfect teeth and pulling. No pretense today, he was rough from the beginning, almost  _ hungry,  _ like he’d been  _ starving for a week-- _

_ I knew it,  _ Sakukura idly thought to himself as Munakata pushed him down against the front of the bed, already sliding a hand into the back of his pants. 

Normally Munakata wanted him to suck him off first, or at least tease him a bit, so he started to halfway turn around, to be sure this is how he wanted it to go. “Hey, um, if you want, I could--”

The fist in his hair yanked, and Sakakura let out a low groan. “No. If I want something, I won’t even tell you...I’ll simply do it. Dogs are good for one thing, and that’s obeying their owners...wouldn’t you agree?” 

“Yeah, sure…” Sakakura replied, trying not to wince from the pain on his scalp. 

True to his word, Munakata pulled his pants around his ankles without any further communication. He heard the zip of a fly opening, and slight pressure underneath him--Munakata had apparently hidden the lube under the mattress. 

A few seconds passed, and then cold fingers entered him--two or three, he’d guess, and Sakakura couldn’t help but let out a soft moan, not because it hurt (he’d been teasing his ass with whatever he could find over the honeymoon weekend, he knew this was coming) but because it felt good,  _ great,  _ like a  _ relief _ , to have even a tiny part of Munakata inside him again. 

_...You know, for all my talk...maybe I’ve been starving, too.  _

He didn’t waste much time with making sure he was lubed well, a few sharp strokes of his fingers and Munakata deemed that enough. Sakakura waited, knowing he was stroking himself behind him with the excess lube, could almost see how hard Munakata probably was. Sakakura himself was painfully hard already, his dick pressed up against the mattress, knew he was leaking…

It didn’t matter how many times he’d teased himself, fucked himself thinking of him...he still wasn’t able to prepare for the real thing. As soon as he pushed himself inside, it  _ fucking hurt _ \--Munakata wasn’t just big, he was also thick, and it was hard to take him in any part of his body, much less his ass. And it wasn’t as if he took care to make sure it wasn’t painful--and it wasn’t as if Sakakura would be happier if he had. That passion, that driving force Munakata had inside him...he never hesitated, not if it was something he cared about. He simply...went for it. Sakakura loved his passion, wanted to feel his  _ need _ to reach his goal, how much he wanted to be inside him  _ right now. _

As Sakakura felt him start thrusting hard, mercilessly hard, not caring if it was painful or even if he tore something, he made no move to stop him. No attempt at keeping the damage to a minimum, he didn’t even try to hold back his moans (both in pain and in pleasure) as he plowed him, he never did. 

He liked it. No, he craved it, loved it, needed it. 

Sakakura was a big dude. Barrel chested, muscles bulging...he was the Super High School Level Boxer, for fuck’s sake. People were scared of him, and they should be--the average guy, if they crossed him, he’d make them regret it in a heartbeat. 

With Munakata...it was different, always had been. From the moment he’d met him, he’d seen nothing but power, a different sort of power than his own...something concrete and absolute, a drive embedded in the very fabric of his being that would propel him through life, come hell or high water. 

He had been… for the first time in his life, impressed. No, more than that…he’d wanted to experience that power for himself. Intimidation had always been something he’d dished out, because he’d never found anyone who could best him. 

Always having control, bossing people around, watching people tiptoe around him so he didn’t get pissed off...got old. 

When he looked at Munakata, Sakakura felt that he’d truly found someone he’d be willing to give himself to.

Like, now, for example: when Munakata leaned over and whispered “if you don’t want me to cum in you, say something now…” he didn’t care, and he knew Munakata wanted to know he didn’t. He said nothing--no, even wanted to feel him filling him up...this was his favorite part…

Munakata never, ever used a condom (he was unsure about his habits with Yukizome, but most certainly not with him) and Sakakura loved that, too. If anything, he took it as an expression of care, albeit a weird one: it meant he’d never betray him. It meant he was the only one who Munakata would fuck  _ like this.  _ He was the only one who could satisfy his cravings, his needs. 

Basically, for Sakakura, Munakata fucking him like this, pushing into him faster and faster, seconds away from shooting his hot, sticky seed inside him…meant he needed him. 

And that was all Sakakura wanted, anyway. 

Munakata groaned as he pushed into him deep for the final time, felt his dick pulsing, filling him up. He never really made a lot of noise during sex, but there was always that last satisfied, uncontrollable groan of pleasure...Sakakura looked forward to it, savoured it. It meant he was useful, it meant--

“W-W….hat….?” 

Sakukura’s head jolted up as Munakata pulled out of him--he knew that voice, knew he’d see Yukizome in the doorway.  _ Why didn’t either of us hear the door opening…? _

What he hadn’t really wanted to see was the look on her face, the obvious hurt. Sakakura held no grudge against Yukizome, not really, she was a decent person, and something akin to his friend. 

_ Fuck...how much did she see?  _

“Ky….ou...ske?” she stammered out. Munakata simply stared back at her, for once in his life, unsure of himself--there wasn’t really any way to bandage this up. Sakakura knew that more than ever as he felt Munakata’s cum leaking out of him, sliding down his ass, onto the back of his thigh. 

“Chisa…” 

“I…” she started to say, but she closed her eyes, slapped her cheeks with both hands a few times, opened them to make sure everything was real, and when she opened them to find Sakakura still bent over the bed, she ran out of the room. 

“Chisa...Chisa!” Munakata yelled, tucking himself back in his pants, running after her. 

_ Well… _

_ …. _

_ …That was a long time comin’.  _

Sakakura groaned at the sharp pain in his ass as he stood up and stretched out his muscles. He glanced down at the blue sheets, so pristine before, but now wrinkled where he’d clutched at them, dirtied by both his own cum and Munakata’s. 

_...If nothing else, I should probably get cleaned up.  _

 

**************

 

A Few Months Later 

 

**************

Sakakura rang the doorbell, giving the front of the house a quick once over. The lawn was a bit overgrown, but nothing a little work couldn’t fix. There weren’t any plants or shrubbery around, and that was fine--no-nonsense was more his style. Keeping up appearances was too much work allocated in the wrong place: why work harder than you had to at things that didn’t matter? He’d devoted himself to one task only, becoming a great boxer, and he’d turned out okay in the end, hadn’t he-- 

“Juzo,” a voice rang out as the door finally opened. “Did you lose your key again?”

“I mean, I don’t have the time to keep track of every little thing…”

“So...yes. Well, no harm, no foul, I suppose,” Munakata replied, holding the door wide open for him.

Juzo stepped inside, hung his coat up on the rack. “I’m always losin’ things, aren’t I…” 

“I try to see it as...an endearing quality,” said Munakata, chuckling under his breath. “I think you’ll like to know I went ahead and ordered from that Chinese place you used to frequent before you went to Hope’s Peak…” 

“Aw, yeah! The General Tsos?” 

“Yes. I figured it was a good idea to go ahead and get something on the table, seeing as I’ve been working so hard on building the new school overseas that we haven’t really...sat down and ate together in a while.” Munakata replied, moving a step closer to him. “I know I say this a lot, but…I want to remind you, this project couldn’t have come to fruition like this if it wasn’t for you, Juzo. In fact...if anything, I may have relied on you too heavily. Delegating work can be a tricky burden sometimes, but I know I can trust you to get just about anything done. I can’t say that for anyone else.”

“Is this all your way of trying to thank me…?” Sakakura wondered out loud. “I don’t think I’ve done much of anything worth thanking...I’ve always told you I was gonna be by your side. From day one. No matter what. And that’s how it’s gonna be.” He wrapped an arm around Munakata’s shoulders. “Until the day you achieve all your goals...I’m gonna be here to help.”

“Ah...you mean,  _ our  _ goals.” Munakata said, a soft, affectionate smile on his face. “We are a team, after all.”

Sakakura felt his cheeks heating up, tried to not look Munakata in the eye. “I-I mean...yeah, I guess so.”

“I know so...because that’s the future I’ve chosen. The path I didn’t know I had, but that was out in front of me the whole time…: 

“Hey, hey,” Sakakura interrupted, reaching over to squeeze his hand. “It all worked out, right? I didn’t know this was what I wanted all along either, it’s not like I made a real move…” 

“Mmm...I suppose you’re right. Just so you know…” Munakata said, making sure to make eye contact with him. “I do care about you, Juzo.” 

“U-Um...well...yeah. I care about you, too. Thanks for orderin’ food…” 

“Will you go sit down with me?” Munakata said, giving him that familiar half-smile and taking his hand. 

“Yeah, Kyouske...I will.” 

 


End file.
